


A Privilege to Know You

by LillysoftheValley



Series: Allsorts - A Collection of Assorted GO Ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, One Shot, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Trust, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillysoftheValley/pseuds/LillysoftheValley
Summary: A rumination on learning, trusting, and loving. Even immortal beings have to work at relationships, but they are glad they get to do it together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Allsorts - A Collection of Assorted GO Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Privilege to Know You

This is the greatest privilege they have ever known. After so many lifetimes of learning, this simple thing is the most hard-won favor.

Trust.

They know each other so well, now. Every inch explored again and again, in dark and light, for enough moments to fill all the time they have spent apart. Because they are here, together. Because they allow it, they want it - this give and take. Because they trust each other enough to be completely stripped of any artifice and simply Be Loved.

It is an honor for Crowley to know exactly how many stretch marks wind their way up Aziraphale's left thigh, where they pillow their cheek to catch their breath in the moonlight glow of a midnight full of taste and heat and yes, right there. Crowley knows those marks shimmer silver right before it happens, and uses that fact to advantage when they're in a playfully wicked mood.

It is a gift Aziraphale treasures to trace the freckles on Crowley's right shoulder as it lays curled in true relaxation on the left side of the bed in the early dawn light. Aziraphale knows the position of every one and can chart Crowley like a map of the heavens by memory alone.

Crowley has learned to trust that Aziraphale will be only a hands-breadth away when the nightmares are full of fire and the bitter taste of ashes will not leave their tongue. They have learned to trust in Aziraphale's strength enough to let it support them as they cry.

Aziraphale has learned to trust that Crowley will arrive, wherever they are, no matter what Crowley has been doing, and wrap them up warmly on days when the world feels distant and cold, and the helpless weight of memory presses in. They have learned to trust in Crowley's loyalty enough to be honest.

Crowley knows exactly how many moles are on Aziraphale's body and can find each one with eyes closed. Even when Aziraphale tries to be tricky and adds new ones.

Aziraphale knows Crowley has flat arches and knows better than to tickle them. But they are allowed to tease, and sometimes Crowley asks to be tickled anyway.

It took a very long time to learn how to be seen, how to allow themselves to be touched, cared for, adored so willingly, so honestly. To trust that this touch will not scorch, or sting, or disappear. To learn how to be gentle, kind, or rough in just the right way. To talk about everything, keep no secrets, obfuscate nothing, because they did not need to hide from each other. It took a long time to understand that these things take a long time, that sometimes the things shift a little - a touch once welcomed becomes too much, one comfort becomes replaced with another - but the trust remains, the learning continues side by side.

It is a great privilege to know you are Loved. An even greater one to be able to Love right back.


End file.
